powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lizzinator
Lizzinator is an extremely powerful rat-like lizard monster created by Finster. He possess Herculean strength, able to lift cars and huge boulders with ease, though making worthy opponent for the Rangers. He had a Austrian accent and sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is the primary antagonist of the episode "Enter... The Lizzinator". Biography Lizzinator was created by Finster to destroy the Power Rangers, Lizzinator was forged from supermetals from another galaxy. First encountering Jason, the Lizzinator was unfazed by the Red Ranger's assaults and easily overpowered him. Bored with the fight, the reptile retreated, saying he would come back when he could face all six Rangers together. When Lizzinator appeared next, he was met with the full team, and again gave Jason quite a beating, assaulting him with massive boulders. Lizzinator might have destroyed Jason if Tommy hadn't intervened, distracting Lizzinator and giving him a rather good pounding. Grown to giant size by Rita, Lizzinator easily overwhelmed the Rangers' Dragonzord and Megazord, so the Rangers quickly formed the Ultrazord. The Ultrazord was able to break through Lizzinator's metal skin with its superior firepower, destroying him in a burst of flame. Lizzinator was later seen chasing after the Rangers right after Zedd and Rita's wedding, assisting along with the other monsters that had attended their wedding. However, before that he didn't appear at all nor was his fate ever shown. Much later, Finster recreated Lizzinator (without his German accent), Fighting Flea, Octophantom, and Stag Beetle to help Rito Revolto ambush and destroy the Thunderzords. Lizzinator was successful in demolishing the Zords. He was possibly destroyed by Energy Wave of Zordon. Personality Lizzinator is an extremely aggressive and dangerous monster, he will do anything in his power to destroy the Power Rangers, despite all of this, he is arrogant, think that no one can stop him and can be a bit childish in his personality. He is however highly loyal to Rita and Zedd. Power Level Lizzinator is extremely powerful, he possesses a great deal of strength and abilities that can out match the Rangers' skill weaponry, even Zordon once stated that even all six Rangers can not even defeat him. it tooked the power of the Dino Ultrazord to finaly put an end to Lizzinator. Powers And Abilities * Super Physical Immense Strength: Lizzinator possesses Herculean strength, being able to lift cars and huge boulders with ease. His most impressive feat of strength was when he grabbed Dragonzord by the tail and threw it down with minimal exertion. Whilst battling Jason, he was able to smack him hard enough to knock him back into a car and was able to lift Jason up in a fireman's lift, spin on the spot, and then throw him. Having done that, he was able to grab Jason around the neck before lifting him up and throwing him with no troubles. When giant, a singlepalm strike to the chests of the Dino Megazord and Dragonzord made them stumble back * Metal Armor-Like Skin: Lizzinator's skin is incredible thick thats is almost like metal reinforced armor, it differs from preveious monsters as Lizzinator's armor is actually supermetals created from another galaxy. Multiple slashes from Jason's;Blade Blaster were dealt across his chest and he just laughed at him and even a cut straight down his shoulder did nothing. During the quarry fight, Tommy kicked a boulder back at him hard enough to take him down but it did little damage.and he very quickly recovered whilst a double kick to the chest had no effect. It took the full power of the Dino Ultrazord to destroy him for good. * Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to Lizzinator's raw strength, his is also a skilled fighter, being able to both avoid and counter both the Dino Megazord and the Dragonzord's strikes with ease while at the same time being able to subdue them. * '''Agility-Despite being literally made of a super metal, he Lizzinator is a very agile monster, being able to dodge several swing kicks and easily duck under the Dragonzord's tail. * Teleportation: '''Lizzinator can teleport to any location at will by deforming into a purple shape that vanishes. * '''Putty Summoning: '''Lizzinator can summon an army of Puttys to aid him in battle. * '''Explosive Eye Lasers: Lizzinator has the ability to fire explosive red colored energy lasers from his eyes. These are powerful enough to cause large explosions, * Super Stink Breath: Lizzinator can spew out an explosive, gaseous spray from his mouth. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Whilst he lacks weapons, Lizzinator posses a pair of clawed hands for combat. *'Cars-'''Lizzinator can pick up and throw cars at his enemies. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Lizinator is voiced by Dave Mallow. Notes * Lizzinator comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. * Lizzinator is clearly inspired by Arnold Schwarzenegger. He has an Austrian sounding accent in his voice, and his name is a play on one of Arnold's most famous roles "The Terminator". References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters